Tale of 2 Dragons
by Karshiva
Summary: When a new member joins Fairy Tail,she brings changes and mysteries with llow the Fairy Tail members as they experience happy times,fun times,sad times,new friends,new feelings and new d,what's up with Natsu and Gray?They're arguing a lot more,especially after the new member joined.Happy might have a crush on the new member's fox.Everything is just crazy.
1. The New Member

_**The Tale of 2 Dragons**_

A young girl and a fox kit were walking in the woods, looking at a map to Magnolia. The girl's eyes scanned the map before looking up and pointing south.

"Come on, Magnolia is this way."

The fox nodded at her before jumping down from her shoulder, it's tail spitting into 9 briefly before it was one again. The girl smiled affectionately at fox before she started to walk towards her destination. Before long they started to see rooftops but just then they heard a loud scream.

Both the girl and the fox exchanged looks before running towards the yell. When they came to a clearing they saw a creepy snake-like monster attacking an old man. Without hesitating, they both attacked the monster…..with magic.

The old man, who was previously scrambling backwards, now stared in awe as he watched the two battle the monster with magic, some of it very familiar to someone he knew. But what caught his attention was the small moon mark above her chest.

It reminded him of a particular family….but he didn't have enough time to ponder about it because the girl and the fox were kneeling down in front of him, looking concerned.

The girl that the old man was quite odd. He was short and had a thick white mustache with white hair. He had black eyes and he dressed in a white shirt with a symbol of what looked like a Fairy with a tail in the middle, covered by an orange hoodie. He also wore matching orange shorts and an orange and blue designed jester hat.

"Are you alright sir?" the girl asked, trying to figure out why the mark on the shirt was so familiar.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much. Miss…?"

"Cheryl Drapphira sir, and this is Scarlet, my fox companion," the girl, Cheryl, said, gesturing to the fox, who blinked her blue eyes at him and nodded her head in greeting.

"Lovely to meet you Miss Cheryl. I'm Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild," the old man replied, smiling a little.

Cheryl's mind clicked and she gasped. So that's why the symbol was so familiar!

"Ah, so you're Master Makarov. I have traveled far with Scarlet to join the guild. It would be a great honor if you would accept me into the guild," Cheryl stated.

Makarov smiled, "Of course you can join the guild! I must say, that was a spectacular use of Magic!" Cheryl smiled sheepishly, "Oh…I'm not that great…"

"Nonsense! Come with me, I'll lead you to the guild!" exclaimed Makarov as he lead the girl and the fox to the city.

Cheryl and Scarlet looked around in awe. Sure, they've heard stories about how Magnolia looked like but they never expected that it would be that beautiful. That, or they've spent too long in the woods all the time.

They came to a big guild hall with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. But instead of going through the entrance, Makarov brought Cheryl and Scarlet to the back of the hall.

They exchanged glances with each other before giving Makarov a questioning look.

"There are a few things I would like to discuss with you first before we make you an official member," Makarov answered. Cheryl just shrugged and nodded, following him inside.

The door closed behind them and Makarov turned to both females. Cheryl was utterly surprised when the first question he asked her was, "Do you know what that moon mark represents?"

It took her a moment to register before she nodded her head slowly. "Why do you ask?" she inquired, cautiously. Makarov chuckled slightly and assured her softly, "Don't worry. It's between you and me."

Cheryl sighed and explained that she didn't know what it meant because she's been living on her own since she was 6. Makarov listened carefully and nodded to himself before taking a stamp with the Fairy Tail stamp on it. He gestured for her to indicate where she wanted to have her emblem to be on and she pointed to her right arm.

Makarov nodded and placed the stamp on her right arm, applying slight pressure on it before removing the stamp, revealing a light purple Fairy Tail mark with a barely visible silver outline on her shoulder.

He then placed a light blue mark on Scarlet's neck, which was hidden by her fur.

Makarov gave her a smile, "You are now officially Fairy Tail members!" Cheryl gave him a bright smile and fist pumped, causing him to chuckle.

"Now let's go meet the rest of the guild, but mind you, you may need time to process everything because…well, it's kinda hectic around here…"Makarov, now Master Makarov to Cheryl and Scarlet, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Cheryl and Scarlet shared a laugh, "Don't worry, we won't mind."

Meanwhile, it was a perfectly normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and Gray were picking a fight, Erza was stopping them and yelling at them to get along, Happy was annoying Lucy and Lucy was yelling at Happy for being a stupid cat.

Yup, perfectly normal.

Now, back to where we were before. Master Makarov sighed in relief before gesturing for her to follow him, which she did. They went to a door that led to the second floor, which was deserted, luckily but before Cheryl and Scarlet could go down the stairs, Master Makarov shook his head not yet.

He went downstairs to see that the guild members were, as usual, creating havoc, he saw Mirajane hovering near the stair case and went over to her. The pretty bartender bent down slightly because she knew he had something to say.

Master Makarov whispered about the new member joining the guild and she nodded, getting out her megaphone as Master Makarov went back upstairs to get Cheryl and Scarlet.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" Mirajane spoke into the megaphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Mirajane, even the famous ice and fire mages stopped their bickering.

"Master Makarov has some exciting news for us!" said Mira as everyone looked at Master Makarov. He cleared his throat an announced, loud and clear, "Fairy Tail members! Today we have a new member joining us!"

Everyone immediately broke into whispers and began talking about it and things could be heard like "Is it a boy or a girl?", "How do they look like?" and "What kind of magic do they use?"

In answer to their questions, Master Makarov said loudly with a smirk, "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" as he gestured for Cheryl to come down, which she did, Scarlet perched on her shoulder. This earned gasps from everyone as they stared at her in awe.

After a few second they erupted in cheers, giving her the Fairy Tail welcome. Cheryl gave a smile, barely seen. After the noise died down, she went to the bar table and looked at Mira.

"Hey Mira? Could I get a milkshake and some water for my fox, Scarlet here?" she asked softly, a little shy, due to all the attention she was receiving.

Mira gave her a bright smile and nodded. "Coming right up!" she exclaimed cheerfully before making the drinks. Cheryl lay her head down on the table as Scarlet jumped onto the table and curled up beside Cheryl's face.

Natsu happened to be sitting right beside her and that was when he finally noticed her. He took a moment to get a good look at her. He couldn't see her face, since her head was on the table. She had dark brown curly hair that cascaded all the way down to her waist. It looked soft and silky to the touch, and Natsu ached to run his hands through it…..wait….what?!

He shook his head to clear his thoughts before continuing to study her. She had fair skin and he could see her emblem on her right shoulder that was slightly covered by her off-shoulder sleeves of her sapphire blue top, she also wore a hot pink mini skirt that was slightly higher than her knees with long white leggings and sapphire blue high-heeled boots that went above her ankle by an inch. He also noticed a small bracelet with rose and gem charms.

Then, Mira came back with Cheryl's drinks, "Here ya go! It's on the house!" Cheryl's head shot up in surprise and Natsu could see a fox beside her, but he paid attention to how Cheryl looked like. She had beautiful dark brown eyes with long dark eyelashes, she had a cute nose with rosy cheeks and smooth pink lips that he wanted too….he stopped himself from going any further but something caught his eye, there was a shimmering butterfly neck with what looked like diamonds on it and a small moon mark above her chest. Weird.

"Really?" she exclaimed, her voice sounding like silver bells to Natsu's ears. "Yup!" answered Mira with a smile. Cheryl gave one of her own smiles and gave a small laugh. Natsu felt his cheeks color, what was wrong with him? He was acting weird.

Cheryl sipped at her drink as Scarlet lapped at her water. She felt eyes on her and turned to face a pink-haired guy with black eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waist-coat, untucked and open, exposing his muscular chest, which Cheryl wanted to run her hands all over but she stopped herself from even thinking that. He also wore white knee-length trousers with a thick back arm wrist and black opened-toed sandals with a scale-patterned scarf to complete his look.

That's when her mind clicked. "Aren't you Natsu Dragneel?! The legendary Salamander?!" she asked, excited. Natsu blushed a little, he felt weird when his name came out of Cheryl's mouth but he nodded with a huge smile, "YUP! Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Cheryl's eyes widened at the word 'Dragon Slayer' and she gaped at him for a moment before exclaiming, "Wow! That's so cool!"

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Cheryl, Cheryl Drapphira and this is Scarlet," she answered, lifting up Scarlet. The fox looked at him with blue eyes before nuzzling him gently.

"Aww! She likes you! She must've have seen something in you!" Cheryl cooed. Natsu chuckled and patted the fox's head gently, earning a content growl from the cute animal.

"Hey! You should join our team! It's the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Natsu suggested excitedly. "Um….I'm not sure if I sh-" "Come on!" Natsu cut her off, grabbing her arm before pulling her and Scarlet to where his team-mates were.

'I hope I make a good impression….'Cheryl thought worriedly as she was being dragged off.

_**A/N:OK! That was the first chapter! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so no hate or flames please! Please tell me if you like it by leaving a review and you could also suggest ideas for me to put in. Don't worry, I'll make sure to credit you.**_

_**And if I did own Fairy Tail, I'd be filthy rich and I'll teach Aquarius not to give Lucy attitude! Ta-at for now!**_


	2. Sparring Dragons

_**The Tale of Two Dragons Chapter 2**_

Cheryl bit on her lip nervously as she followed Natsu to where his team-mates were. "Hey guys! I want you to meet Cheryl and Scarlet!" Natsu yelled, causing his friends to look at them.

Erza turned and looked in Cheryl's eyes, as if she was trying to look into her very soul. Erza's eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled at her, making Cheryl smile back. Gray studied her for moment a faint blush appearing on his cheeks before looking away. Lucy looked up and gave her a bright smile, giving a little wave.

Cheryl's eyes glanced at Lucy's waist, seeing the gate-keys, immediately knowing that she was a celestial wizard, one look at Gray, without his clothes, making her blush, she could tell he was an ice mage and one look at Erza's armor she could tell she used Re-quip magic.

The three of them introduced themselves to Cheryl and she and Natsu sat down at the table. Scarlet jumped onto the table from Cheryl's shoulder and Erza and Lucy immediately cooed.

Scarlet nuzzled them quickly before turning to Cheryl, "Aren't you going to tell them what kind of magic you use?"

The four of them stared dumfounded as they watched the fox talk. Cheryl chuckled but wagged her finger in a 'no' gesture. "They'll find out soon enough," she giggled with a wink. Scarlet smiled before turning back to the dumfounded wizards. "You shouldn't be surprised cause you guys have a talking cat!" she stated, her tail twirling around a little.

The four snapped out of their shock before giving Cheryl a questioning look. "She usually talks to me or doesn't talk at all, can't blame her really, her mother was killed by a hunter when she was just a new-born," she said, earning gasps from the four in front of her.

Cheryl decided to explain the full story to them, because they were practically staring at her at the edge of their seats.

"Well, I was traveling through some woods when I heard a gun-shot, then the cry of an animal, so I went to investigate. What I saw made my blood boil. A hunter had killed a mother fox with a newborn and was about to shoot at the baby too. So, in my anger, I attacked him with a blast of magic. He was injured but not so badly, just enough to get my point across when I yelled at him for shooting a mother animal with it's baby. I think I might have scarred him for life because I was literally like an angry dragon on a rampage. After that, I went to the mother fox and whispered a prayer before turning to the baby fox. It was so small and vulnerable, so I took it in and looked after it. When she grew fur, it almost looked like a scarlet red so I called her Scarlet. I was equally surprised as you when she first spoke to me. She got better at talking but she only spoke to me. So that's how I met her."

She finished explaining and Scarlet nuzzled her face, making Cheryl chuckle and scratch her ear. Erza smiled at the young brunette, "You did something good Cheryl, plus, I can feel your magic radiating off from your soul, I don't feel that all the time at every wizard I meet, so that's something."

Gray, Natsu and Lucy now gaped at Erza as Cheryl's cheeks colored at the compliment. "Whoa, that's the first time I heard Erza compliment anyone!" exclaimed Gray, making Cheryl's cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"SO what kind of magic do you use Cheryl?" asked Lucy curiously. Cheryl was about to open her mouth to reply when Natsu exclaimed, "Why don't you show us through a fight?!" The other three glared at him but they were surprised when Cheryl simply replied, "Sure."

Natsu gave her a huge grin and dragged her outside. The rest of the guild looked up and went outside. What? They loved a good fight every once in a while. They crowded around Natsu and Cheryl, both in a fighting stance.

Natsu started. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he yelled as his fire-covered fist aimed for Cheryl. But she just stood there with a smirk on her face, that is, until she caught his fist with her hand. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as her other hand was starting to be engulfed in a blue flame, in a swift motion, she punched Natsu's stomach, making him wince in pain, and letting go of his fist as he flew back a few meters.

Natsu panted as he prepared for his next attack, "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" he yelled as he threw the huge fire ball at her it hit her and Natsu smirked, that is, until everyone saw Cheryl's mouth open, eating the fire, and her fangs, that weren't noticeable until now were in full view.

"What?! She eats fire too?!" Lucy yelled in shock as Cheryl licked her lips. She took a deep breath and placed her fist in front of her while yelling, "Elemental Dragon Roar!" A silver light blasted out from her mouth and totally blew a few people away.

Everyone was utterly shocked, even Natsu. But he wasn't about to give up just yet. His hands became encircled in flames and he began throwing punches at her. Cheryl dodged quickly before doing a round-house kick with water following at Natsu's knees, making him fall.

He groaned and got back up, having small injuries while Cheryl didn't have a single scratch on her. She focused on her next attack and she clapped her hands to the side once, creating a small ball of lightning and yelled, "Lighting Sphere!" She hurled it at Natsu and it electrocuted him immediately, making him collapse in defeat.

"Wow! She's really strong!" "I've never seen anything like it!" "What kind of magic is this?!"

Cheryl walked over to Natsu, her hand glowing a faint green and touched his wounds, healing them, she felt bad about beating him up so it was the least she could do. After all, he was from her guild. She finished healing him and helped him up, allowing him to lean on her, despite her vision getting blurry.

"Come on," she said to his teammates while bringing the fire dragon slayer inside and placed him on a bench. "I'm so, so, so sorry Natsu," she whispered, a single tear falling from her eyes as she hanged her head.

She felt a finger wiping away her tear and she looked up to see Natsu with a concerned look on his face. "It's not your fault Cheryl," he said softly. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she turned to see Lucy, Gray and Erza giving her small smiles.

"He's right Cheryl, it wasn't your fault," said Erza as Lucy and Gray nodded in agreement.

She cracked a smile in return and stood up, Natsu following her. "That was great Cheryl! What kind of magic was that?" he asked. The other three leaned in and waited for her answer.

She hesitated before saying, "Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic."

Their jaws dropped down in shock. She was a Dragon Slayer too?! "What do you mean by Elemental?" asked Gray.

"It means I use all elements," Cheryl replied as Scarlet came over and jumped onto Cheryl's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Natsu, beaming. "Aye!" exclaimed the voice of a blue cat with wings! "Oh hello Happy," Erza greeted. "Hiya! Oh," he paused, hovering in front of Cheryl and Scarlet, "who are these two?"

"That's Cheryl and Scarlet, they're our new members!" said Lucy. Happy gave them a smile before landing on the ground. "Nice to meetcha!" he said cheerfully. Cheryl gave him a wave and Scarlet nodded her head at him.

"Well, all that fighting has made me hungry! Let's get some grub!" yelled Natsu, getting fired up. The other four exchanged glances before nodding and they went off to a nearby restaurant.

_**A/N: Yay! Second chappie done! Phew! So….whatcha think? Yeah...Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, i thought it was cool. But Cheryl ain't a Mary Sue ok?! OK! Will Fairy Tail's strongest team have a new member? That's for me to know and you to find out! Bye!**_

_**~Karshiva**_


	3. Nightsky Village

_**The Tale of 2 Dragons Chapter 3**_

After a hefty meal at a restaurant, they decided to accept Cheryl into the team. The brunette in question had protested, "No…I shouldn't….I'm nothing like you guys…."

As soon as she said that Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a stern but gentle look, making her blush at their close proximity because their faces were so close that their lips were inches apart.

"Don't you dare say you're nothing Cheryl….you're not….you proved that to us….and it….just don't say that ok?" he said, his cheeks a faint red. Cheryl took a sharp intake of breath and nodded, "OK Natsu…."

He smiled at her before releasing his grip on her, "So you joining?"

Cheryl looked at the others, who were each giving her encouraging smiles. She took a deep breath, smiled and nodded, causing the others to cheer.

The team with their new member or members, including Scarlet, decided to take their next mission. They stood in front of the request board and after a while, Erza pointed to a mission. "How about that one?"

The other four took a closer look. It said, "Get rid of a beast terrorizing Nightsky Village. 1,000, 000 jewel."

"It must have been serious for that much money," Lucy commented. "So it's settled then. Let's go to Nightsky Village!" exclaimed Erza. The others nodded and began packing. They met in front of the train station, Erza brought that huge load of luggage she always brought, Natsu had his usual bag with the blanket, Gray had a haversack, Lucy had a back pack and Cheryl had a sling bag around her shoulder.

All of them boarded the train, although when it started to move Natsu got sick again. Cheryl gave a questioning look before Lucy answered, "He has motion sickness."

After hearing Lucy's answer, Cheryl gave a worried glance over to Natsu, who was turning green. Erza just knocked him out and he laid on her lap, the redhead reassuring the brunette that he was going to be fine. Cheryl smiled softly before spending the rest of the trip stroking Scarlet's head as the others' voices faded out.

The soon arrived at their stop and they got off, walking the rest of the way until they came to the village, which was surrounded by a huge wall. They stood at the entrance before Erza yelled, "Hello?! We saw your request for getting rid of a beast terrorizing your village! We're from Fairy Tail!"

There was silence for a few seconds before a villager popped his head over the wall and yelled down, "Show me your emblems!"

All seven of them showed their emblems before the villager allowed them to enter.

"Welcome to NightSky village! I'm Adam and I'll be taking you to our chief to talk about our problem, please follow me,"said a guy, Adam, as he turned and walked into the village.

They followed him through the streets although the villages were giving worried looks at Scarlet, so Cheryl held Scarlet in her arms and walked through silently.

They reached the chief's hut, which was the biggest and fanciest and entered. A young man in his mid-thirties with a young woman at his side came up to them.

"Ah, you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail, I'm Mike and this is my wife Ruth, I'm the chief of this village and we have a monster problem here and we hope you could help us,"said the man, Mike.

"We're happy to help in anyway sir,"said Erza.

"Let us explain about this monster although it's hard to..."Ruth trailed off as she saw Scarlet pop out her head and screamed.

The wizards were surprised and almost jumped out of their skins. Mike calmed her down before saying in a low tone, "I'm sorry...your fox scared her...a fox-like monster is terrorizing us...that's why we're now afraid of foxes."

"A fox monster?"asked Lucy.

"Yes...but this fox...has many tails..."Mike replied.

_**A/N: And cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon!**_


	4. Fox Problem

**The Love of Two Dragons chapter 4**

"Wait...are you telling us that a KITSUNE is terrorizing your village?!"exclaimed Cheryl, her eyes widening. Ruth and Mike nodded.

"Uh...one question...what's a kitsune?"Gray asked.

"Kitsune is Japanese for fox spirit and fox spirits usually have more than one tail...and judging by the price...it's a seven tail...and if it's terrorizing your village...that means its a demon,"Cheryl explained, everyone else's eyes widening in shock.

"Yes...it does has seven tails...it has destroyed our village and killed so many people so many times that we've lost count. Please stop it!"Ruth begged.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll get rid of the kitsune for you. Just tell us where it dwells and we will take care of it,"Erza reassured the young woman.

Mike sighed, "I hope so, it's cave is in the mountains outside the village. Good luck."

The seven of them nodded and set off for the mountains by foot since no one dared to go near the mountains. Along the way, Lucy and Erza talked to Cheryl while Natsu and Gray were arguing over something.

"How do you know that a kitsune was terrorizing their village?"Lucy asked, very curious. Cheryl shrugged, "I've been around one before so I more or less know how they look like and the only things that have more than one tail and is a fox is definitely a kitsune, but I don't understand why it would want to attack the village, they usually stay away from human civilization..."

"Judging by the way you trailed off, that isn't something a kitsune would do."

"Exactly, unless of course humans may have unintentionally hurt it in some kind of way but Mike and Ruth would have mentioned if it started attacking because of something that they did. It's really strange."

"Somehow I think there's more to this than we think."

"I have the same feeling Erza, and I know for sure that it is not good in any way."

While the girls were discussing about the kitsune problem, Natsu and Gray were arguing about Cheryl liking Natsu.

"SO what if she likes me? I'm way more awesome than you!"growled Natsu.

"Oh yeah, then why is she blushing at me?" interjected Gray.

"Because you don't leave your damn clothes on!"

"Why are you blaming me you damn fire-eater?!"

"Because I saw her first Ice Freak!"

"You don't own her Ember Brain!"

"I thought I told you to knock it off!"Erza suddenly bellowed, appearing behind them with a scary look on her face.

"GAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"both fire and ice mages exclaimed in surprise, nearly jumping out of their skins.

"Whatever you were arguing about, save it for later, we're here,"Erza said sternly, turning to the huge, dark cave that was in front of them.

Natsu and Gray were so focused on arguing with each other that they didn't notice when they came to the cave.

"Whoa...so this is where the fox monster thing lives?"asked Natsu.

"It's a kitsune Natsu and yes this is where it supposedly lives,"stated Cheryl, slightly annoyed at the moment, keeping a firm but gentle hand on Scarlet.

Scarlet whimpered slightly, hiding behind the folds of her fur in her friend's arms.

All of them entered, Natsu and Cheryl having to make their fists go on fire in order to light up the cave.

Cheryl shivered and made a small whimper that echoed throughout the cave and out of sheer fear, she grabbed onto Natsu's arm and held on tightly.

Natsu blushed but gave her a curious look, all she did was whimper softly and hide her face in his arm.

"She's afraid of the dark...she's been trying to get rid of that fear since she was little.."Scarlet whispered to him, making his eyes widen and he looked down at her, shivering and shuddering, trying to calm herself down.

Natsu didn't know why but he wrapped his arm around her and gave her an one-arm hug, surprising her and everyone else.

The brunette blushed and hugged back, whimpering a soft thank you before letting go and taking deep breathes, walking slowly.

The others gave her worried looks but continued on when she insisted that she would be fine.

They had walked for about half an hour or so before they heard a huge growl and two glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness.

"Who dares intrude into my territory?"a low, loud voice boomed from in front of them where the eyes were.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail and we've come to ask why you are terrorizing NightSky village. They've done nothing wrong to you!"said Erza in a firm tone.

"Those people? I didn't do anything,"it said,confused.

"How can that be when they said you're the one who did it?!"Gray yelled.

"I don't know,"was all the kitsune said before he started having some sort of seizure. His eyes closed for a moment but when they reopened it was like they didn't have any life in them and they were faded. It roared, a small ball of light forming at its mouth, aiming right at them.

"RUN!"

_**A/N: YAY FOR AN EARLY CHAPTER! Halloween's coming up and I have a few special chapters for this story for the occasion. Stay tuned and if you could, click that review button over there and take about one minuy=te to tell me what you think.**_

_**Karshiva signing out!**_


	5. Possessed Fox?

_**The Love of Two Dragons Chapter 5**_

The five wizards and the two animals just barely got out and rolled to the side as the small ball of light coming from its mouth shot out in a beam of light, destroying a huge row of trees.

"OK, I think I know why they're so dangerous now, Cheryl,"Lucy said, scared. The brunette couldn't comment anything because she was trying to get Happy who was knocked out and directly in the kitsune's path, which was getting ready to attack again.

Gray saw her running towards Happy and yelled, "Cheryl! Get out of there!" Natsu, who was rubbing his head, looked up too. His eyes widened and he also yelled, "Don't do it Cheryl!"

Cheryl ignored them and landed beside Happy as the kitsune unleashed its attack again. When the attack faded...Cheryl and Happy were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no..."Erza gasped. 'This can't be happening...'Natsu thought, staring at where Happy and Cheryl were last seen. They can't be gone...they just can't...

Just then, Happy appeared, carrying a slightly banged up Cheryl with him and landed right in front of them. "That...was too close..."Happy panted.

"You're alright!"Lucy exclaimed. "How did you manage to get out of the way?"Erza asked.

"I rolled out of the way with Happy at the last second and I crashed into some rocks. That's when he woke up and flew us back here,"Cheryl explained, rubbing the back of her head trying to get rid of the ache.

Scarlet immediately ran up to her and buried her face in the brunette's neck, shaking. "D-d-don't e-ever do that again Cheryl! You scared me!,"the fox sobbed slightly.

"Yeah Cheryl, you scared us a lot! We thought you didn't make it!"Natsu agreed, mentally dancing in his head knowing that Cheryl and Happy were ok.

She just grinned, "I'm tougher than you think." She stood up, carrying Scarlet, comforting the fox by stroking her back gently.

"That kitsune wasn't himself at all,"she said suddenly, frowning.

"How so Cheryl?"Erza inquired.

"I mean he claimed to have nothing to do with terrorizing the village, then he had this seizure...and didn't you notice that his eyes became crazed and lifeless?"she asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah, it did seem like that. What does it mean?"Lucy questioned.

"I'll tell you what that means,"Cheryl said lowly, "someone's controlling that kitsune to terrorize the village."

Everyone gasped in shock. "Who would do such a thing?"asked Lucy. "I don't know...but we have to find out..."Cheryl said determinedly, looking at the village from where they were.

"The only question I have is how are we gonna find out who's controlling it?"stated Gray.

"I wonder too Gray..."Cheryl sighed, starting back towards the village. The others followed her silently, all fearing what would happen if they let the person controlling the kitsune continue.

They went back to the village where Mike and Ruth were waiting and entered the hut. Almost immediately the woman turned to them. "Have you stopped it?"she asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid not ma'am because it is not the kitsune's fault,"Cheryl stated.

"How can it not be the kitsune?"

"Because it is being controlled."

Ruth gasped, "Who would do such a thing?"

"That's something we'd like to know as well."

Ruth sighed, sitting down on her chair, holding her head. "I do not know how much longer we can last..."

Erza stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry ma'am, we'll find out who's doing this."

"We swear it."

_**A/N:See? I'm so nice. 2 Chappies in one day! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. On Saturday..well, you might have to wait because I'll be playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood but I'll post as soon as I can. Bye!**_


	6. Clues

_**Love of Two Dragons Chapter 6**_

Cheryl collapsed from exhaustion and panted heavily. She had been scouting the area in case anyone who might be controlling the seven tail appeared. A few problems. One. She didn't tell anyone. Two. She was afraid of the dark. And three, she had no idea who controlled the beast.

Just then, she heard the leaves rustling and footsteps coming her way. She quickly hid in the trees, having lived in the woods most of her life she knew how to survive in them. She breathed through her mouth and stayed still, blending in with the shadows.

She then heard voices and with her enhanced senses as a dragon slayer, she could hear very clearly at what they were saying.

"Did you get it?"a low voice asked, a male.

"I did, master. The kitsune's will is crumbling every time we take control of it. Soon it will have no free will and will do whatever you want it to do,"a higher-pitched, softer voice spoke, definitely a female's.

"Excellent Alakshmi, soon, the village...the cities and then the entire world will bow down before us!"the male said to the female which Cheryl now knew as Alakshmi. She heard all she needed to hear tonight and silently climbed down from the tree. She took a rock and threw it silently near a creek and spoke in a different voice as a whisper, making it sound like it was coming from across the creek, "Quick! Hide!"

The sound of the stone splashing against the water and the hasty whisper alerted the man and the woman named Alakshmi and they followed the sound and Cheryl sneaked away into the night.

It was midnight, but she had more scouting to do. So swiftly she ran, her strides long and silent, not alerting anyone or anything of her presence.

She went over the hills,rivers, the fields, making sure to spot anything out of the ordinary if she detected it. It was dawn by the time she came back, her eye lids heavy, her muscles aching from all the running. Quietly as she could, she entered the hut where she and her comrades were staying for the time being. All of them were sound asleep.

She tip-toed quietly over to her bed, a sleeping Scarlet on her pillow, earning a small, tired smile from the brunette's face. The bed tempted her to just flop down and sleep, and possibly disturbing the others or awakening them.

Instead, she quietly lay down and was in a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't notice that Erza had been watching her while she came in. She started to grow slightly suspicious of the female but remembered hearing the brunette whisper to Scarlet about doing some scouting in the night.

She shrugged to herself and went back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up and met with the chief for breakfast. But before that, Cheryl told the others she would meet them after ten minutes and took that time to get whatever sleep she could have.

She kept her word despite feeling so tired and met up with them before going into the chief's hut for breakfast. While doing so, they discussed about the fox problem.

"It could have been the neighboring village, Bronze-Arm, we're aren't really in good terms with them. It may have also been one of our own villagers, there are wizards here. Or it is someone merely doing this for their own benefit,"Mike said, taking a bite out of his bread filled with berries.

Cheryl took a bite out of her chicken and spoke, "Do you know anyone by the name of Alakshmi?"

Mike and Ruth froze when they heard that name roll off her tongue and their whole demeanor changed. "Alakshmi was a fool in our village, a wizard, full of potential but then she started having the desire to enslave living beings. A man came, dressed in black, he was called The Choten , and here in Nightsky village, his presence is forbidden and is bad omen. We do not trust them,"Mike snarled in a dark tone.

The wizards exchanged worried glances. "How do you know about Alakshmi?"Gray asked Cheryl.

She sighed and said, "I went scouting last night in the woods, I heard footsteps and hid. A man and a woman came, talking about the kitsune and taking over the world. I managed to overhear that the woman's name was Alakshmi."

"You should have told us!"Erza reprimanded her, making the brunette to wince slightly.

"I know I know, but I can take care of myself thank you very much,"she stated, making her voice void of any annoyance in case Erza got mad.

"No matter, at least we now know who is scheming behind this..."the redhead said, crossing her arms.

"Yes. We should have known, please get rid of them as soon as possible,"Mike pleaded. The wizards nodded. "Will do."

They finished their breakfast and left the tent, immediately starting their search for the two in charge for the seven tail problem. They split up in two teams. Erza, Gray and Lucy would search one area while Natsu, Happy, Cheryl and Scarlet went back to the seven tail's cave to look for clues.

Cheryl searched along the entrance of the cave, Scarlet sniffing with her nose to find some evidence while Natsu and Happy took to the skies to search. After a few minutes of searching, the female dragon slayer heard Natsu call for her.

"Cheryl! Over here! I found something!"he yelled, landing on a rock formation. Both the human and the fox jumped from rock to rock on a 'staircase' of rocks, in a tumbled heap up to the top.

"What is it?"she asked, her hand on her hip. "This,"Natsu said, holding up a book, usually no one would suspect anything about a book, if it didn't have a strange symbol on the cover.

She held out her hand, motioning for him to pass the book to her. He did so, their hands brushing against each other, the contact making a blush appear on Cheryl's cheeks. Natsu's cheeks reddened slightly but ignored it.

She scanned through the book, it was mostly about demons and possession, a topic she was quite sensitive about, but a particular page caught her eye. The title said 'Pawn Possession Spell' talking about a particular spell that whenever casted on a beast, it takes away a bit of its will and turns it into the caster's pawn, having to obey the caster's orders no matter what. But the only way was for the beast to resist the power of the spell, that, or the caster has to undo the spell themselves.

"I think we may have a solution, let's get back to the others, it's about that time anyway,"Cheryl said, closing the book with a fairly loud thump. Natsu nodded at her and both of them ran back to the meeting spot, Scarlet and Happy and following behind.

Nothing was out of place that is until a blast of magic shot at them. They just barely dodged the blast, all of them landing in the bushes, thankfully unharmed.

"Natsu! The signal!"Cheryl shouted. Natsu nodded at her before launching a ball of fire into the sky, their signal for danger.

Meanwhile, Erza, Gray and Lucy were searching the forest, particularly where Cheryl said she had overheard the conversation of the enemies.

They were examining some footprints by the stream, they were there recently, maybe last night. Gray found an interesting piece of jewelry that was off the darkest black he had ever seen. He showed it to Erza and Lucy and they studied it for a while before seeing the distress signal blast into the sky.

"It's Natsu and Cheryl! Let's go!"yelled Erza as she, Lucy and Gray ran to where they had seen the signal.

They came to a clearing just before they heard Cheryl yell, "Elemental Dragon Roar!"


	7. Alakshmi's Attack

_**Love of Dragons Chapter 7**_

A female with silvery hair and purple eyes had shot at them, her face was livid. "How dare you interfere with my master and I's plans?!"she said furiously. Cheryl immediately recognized the voice as the one she heard last night.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "So you're Alakshmi...someone's been a bad girl..."she said, smirking.

Alakshmi growled, "How do you know my name?"

"Simple, I overheard you and your master having a little conversation last night."

Purple eyes flared with anger. "You know...so...you must die!"she yelled, hurling another blast of energy at both dragon slayers, they just barely dodged the attack.

"Geez she's cranky!"Natsu commented, frowning a little bit. Cheryl nodded in agreement. They stood their ground and prepared their attacks.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Water Slash!"

Natsu blasted his fire magic while Cheryl threw water shaped like a blade at Alakshmi. Alakshmi didn't expect them to be wizards so she got hit by both attacks. She was injured, but not yet defeated.

"Grr..."the silver haired woman growled. She then used her magic to summon a creature, "Razorkinder Puppet!"

A huge portal appeared and a creepy looking puppet with strings that didn't connect to anything came out of the portal.

"Ok, that's is freaking creepy!"Cheryl exclaimed, horrified slightly. Natsu nodded in agreement with her before they started attacking both of them.

"Razorkinder, attack!"

The puppet ran at them and swiped it's sharp claws at their faces, almost scratching their faces.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"Natsu yelled, attacking at them. The puppet and Alakshmi were thrown back a few meters, but they weren't defeated.

With a motion of her hand, Alakshmi ordered the puppet to attack again, it slashed at both dragon slayers, managing to scratch Natsu's leg and Cheryl's arm, it wasn't deep but it was bleeding a little.

The brunette was starting to get a little pissed off. She unleashed her own attack. "Elemental Dragon Roar!" It shot at both the puppet and Alakshmi. It hit the puppet full on and it dissipated while Alakshmi got partially hurt.

That's when the others appeared, Erza had a sword in her hand, Lucy was readying her celestial keys, Gray was forming ice in his hand.

Alakshmi saw that she was outnumbered and threw something at them, it exploded and it stung their eyes, making them cough badly. When the smoke cleared...the silver haired woman was gone.

"Damn it, we lost her,"Gray muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Now what?"Lucy asked, dusting herself off. "I suggest we go back to the village and discuss this. I can't tell where she went so let's head back for now."

The other four nodded and they traveled back, but no one noticed Scarlet and Cheryl's glance back to the cave, Scarlet's tail turning into nine for a moment before it was one once more.


	8. Thunder

_**Tale of 2 Dragons Chapter 8**_

The group of wizards headed back to the village, now knowing at least how one of the two suspects looked like. They went to their tent and that's when Cheryl showed them the book. "Natsu and I found this near the fox's cave. It has something to do with the fox being controlled."

She flipped the book to the page with the spell on it and showed it to them. "It's called the Pawn Possession Spell...it's allows the caster to control anyone or anything."

Erza took the book and studied the page for a while, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy looking over her shoulder to read it.

"This is serious..."she commented, a hand under her chin.

"More like downright creepy!'Lucy exclaimed, shivers running up and down her spine.

"Whoever this Choten guy is...he's gonna pay..."growled Gray.

"Yeah! He's gonna feel the full power of a Fairy Tail wizard!"exclaimed Natsu, feeling all fired up.

Cheryl gave a small smile, "I gotta go do something, catch ya later, come on Scarlet!"

"Gotcha!"Scarlet said, jumping off the chair and trotted after the brunette. The other four exchanged looks, shrugging before studying the book somemore.

Cheryl ran with Scarlet all the way to the seven tail's cave, walking into the dark caverns. Immediately, Cheryl's flame appeared. She shuddered as cold sweat trickled down her brow. _'_When will I ever get over this stupid fear of the dark?'she wondered.

She and Scarlet walked quietly over to the sleeping demon fox. She gently stroked its ears. The seven tail stirred and blinked it's yellow eyes at her.

"Oh..it's you again..."its voice said in a deep tone.

"Yes, we've figured out why you're framed for terrorizing the villagers. Someone is controlling you...don't worry we're here to help..."she whispered in a gentle tone.

"Thank you...I lose myself every time they use that damn spell..."the fox groaned.

"May we know your name?"

"It's...Thunder..."

"Nice to meet you Thunder, I'm Cheryl and my friend here is Scarlet,"she greeted. Scarlet gave Thunder a foxy grin in greeting.

"Pleased to meet you both, what's the name of the other four?"Thunder inquired.

"Erza is the redhead with the armor on, she's a tough wizard. Lucy is the blonde and she's a celestial wizard. Gray's the one with blue-black hair, he's an ice mage and has a bad habit of taking his clothes off,"she giggled, "And Natsu's the pink haired guy who a Dragon Slayer like me. His element is fire." At the thought of the other dragon slayer, Cheryl's cheeks turned pink.

"What's your magic?"

"It's Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, it's very hard to control."

"It should be since it's powerful, I find it very rare to see a dragon slayer who controls all elements."

"I know, Elemental Dragons are rare too."

The three of them just chatted about random topics and Cheryl and Scarlet found that they liked Thunder a lot. Thunder found the human and her fox, which he sensed was like him, interesting and he liked them a lot.

It was almost an hour since Scarlet and Cheryl came to the cave. They waved goodbye to Thunder before walking leisurely back to the village.

They stopped by a lake and Cheryl removed her shoes and rolled up her leggings, walking into the water. She sighed, relaxing a little, lifting a hand to her head, the wind blowing her hair away from her face slightly.

Scarlet splashed around, needing the coolness for the time being. Cheryl closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic.

She moved her hands and the water rose and moved along with her hands. She practiced a few attacks and defenses with it. 'Remember, even though you have Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic that enables you to control all elements, it's very difficult to master, that's why you must train with every single element,'her mother's teachings echoed in her head, bringing back a few memories of her childhood.

She focused on ice next since she was near water and used the training her mother taught her. She was so focused that she almost didn't sense people coming her way.

The brunette lowered her hands, turning her head to see the others coming to the lake. She raised a hand in greeting, waving it.

"Hey Cheryl, we decided to look for you since you were gone for a while. Whatcha doing?"Lucy asked.

"Nothing much, just practicing my magic and relaxing a little bit,"Cheryl shrugged as she answered.

"How about we join you? It's been awhile since we've relaxed?"Erza suggested.

Cheryl smiled brightly, "Be my guest then, Scarlet and I could use some company."

The others beamed brightly and cheered. They had fun for a few hours, completely forgetting about their mission for awhile. Except for Cheryl and Scarlet though, sure they had fun, but they were worried about Thunder.

They shared a look, thinking the same thought. _'I hope we get this mission done soon..."_


	9. Fox Problem SOLVED

_**Tale of 2 Dragons Chapter 9**_

The seven of them left for the village after their free time, talking about random things. The brunette of the group just listened and sometimes gave her own opinion of a few topics.

"So Cheryl, do you fancy anyone?"Lucy suddenly asked. Cheryl blinked, her cheeks coloring.

"I do fancy some people..."she muttered, looking away. Lucy gave a girlish squeal and giggled. "Who are they?"she asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that,"Cheryl retorted, shifting a little.

"Drop it Lucy, I think she's embarrassed enough,"Erza chided. Lucy gave a little pout but stopped.

They reached the village, but they were shocked when the saw the villagers running and screaming in fear. Scarlet and Cheryl saw Thunder, the lifeless look in his eyes as 2 people stood on his back.

One of them was Alakshmi, the other was a man with long blonde hair with icy cold eyes. They could only guess that he was The Choten.

"RUN! THE CHOTEN AND THE DEMON FOX ARE HERE!"a fleeing villager yelled. The group of wizards quickly ran to Thunder and the two other wizards controlling it.

"HEY! LEAVE THUNDER ALONE!"Cheryl and Scarlet yelled, catching the Choten and Alakshmi's attention.

"Oh no, it's those pesky wizards from Fairy Tail, especially the one with the dark brown hair,"Alakshmi groaned.

"From Fairy Tail? This is going to be interesting,"he commented, smirking. 'That girl she mentioned is a Elemental Dragon Slayer, she'd make a interesting attribute to my collection or my mindless army,'he thought to himself.

"Attack demon fox,"the Choten ordered. Thunder had no choice but to fight against them, even if he didn't want to hurt his little human and his little fox friends.

He opened his mouth and a ball of energy, particularly lightning magic. It shot at the group but Erza quickly switched to her Lightning Empress Amour and deflected the attack with her shield.

"Ice Make Lance!"Gray yelled, attacking with his ice magic. It hit Thunder in the side but he didn't flinch.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"Natsu yelled. Lucy summoned Taurus and he attacked while Cheryl and Scarlet aimed their attacks at the two people on top of Thunder.

'You take down the controller, you win the fight.'

But first, they had to weaken Thunder for a moment.

"Earth Smash!"she yelled, grunting with effort as she created a huge rock made of earth and slammed it against Thunder's side. It was effective and the two enemies stumbled.

"Scarlet go!"she yelled.

The fox focused on her magic, concentrating on her magic, her eyes glowing red. A glowing golden weapon appeared above her back and she attacked the wizards, the weapon on her back glowing brightly as she dealt damage to them with energy scratches and bites.

They winced but kicked her away and Scarlet skidded across the ground, growling.

"Knock them down! If we can defeat them the spell won't control him!"Cheryl yelled. Everyone else nodded and aimed their attacks at Alakshmi and the Choten, some of their attacks were deflected though, by a shield they had conjured, although it became weaker with every attack hitting it.

Natsu and Gray ran up the sides and aimed punches at the both of them, catching them by surprise before they were knocked off of Thunder.

As Gray punched one of them, the black jewelry fell out and it landed on Cheryl. She looked at it curiously before looking at Alakshmi. Then her mind clicked.

Alakshmi was being controlled too. The brunette saw the crazed look in her purple eyes and knew. She dodged the enemies attacks as she ran to Erza. "Erza! Try to get this on Alakshmi!"she yelled, panting heavily as she handed over the jewel.

Erza nodded and ran at them, dodging their attacks and attacking with a spear before getting close to Alakshmi. She dropped the jewel around the silver haired woman's neck and she started having a seizure and she fell down to the ground, clutching at her head and she shrieked in pain.

The Choten saw this and gasped, horrified. "Nononono, this can't be happening!"he exclaimed, his hand encircled by a blue glow as he aimed at the whole group.

"You bet it's happening!"Natsu yelled, punching him hard in the face with a fire-covered fist. He was flung a few meters away, coughing up blood.

Thunder lost the crazed look in his hands and Scarlet trotted over and glowed green, touching him, healing him with her magic.

His injuries healed and he woke up, looking at the fox then at the group of wizards before getting up.

"Thank you wizards and fellow fox,"he said in his deep voice, nodding his head at them. They all smiled at him.

"You're welcome Thunder..."Cheryl grinned, feeling beat up from the fight. Everyone was. Thunder bumped his nose against her cheek, saying something to her softly before running back to his cave.

Cheryl and Scarlet shared a secret smile and turned to a stunned Alakshmi. She shook her head, looking at all of them.

"W-what happened? W-who are you?"she asked.

"It's kinda of a long story,"said Lucy, closing Taurus' gate.

* * *

"Ah...I see, thank you so much for helping me and my village,"Alakshmi thanked them, bowing politely. Natsu simply shrugged with a grin.

"No problem for Fairy Tail wizards!"he exclaimed. "AYE!"Happy said cheerfully. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Mike and Ruth came running up to them, with relived smiles on their faces. "Oh thank you so much!"Ruth exclaimed, shaking their hands vigorously.

The wizards laughed. "It was nothing."

They spent the next few hours helping the villagers rebuild. After that they had a celebration, finally their fear was gone.

While everyone was celebrating, Cheryl and Scarlet stood to one side. They saw how happy everyone was, the brunette gave a small smile...as a tear slid down her face.

Scarlet nudged her softly, "Forget about the nightmare Cheryl...I doubt that mansion was even real."

"I hope you're right Scarlet..."she sighed, "I hope you're right."


	10. Nightmare

_**Tale of 2 Dragons Chapter 10**_

The wizards were back at the guild from their mission and everyone welcomed them back as they entered. As soon as they entered though, Loke was there in a flash, smiling charmingly at the brunette.

"Why hello there, I can't believe I missed the arrival of a beautiful girl like you,"he said flirtatious. Cheryl's cheeks colored.

"Thanks..."she said softly, before catching up with the others.

"I see you've met Loke,"Lucy commented, walking beside her.

"Yeah, he's the guy who you mentioned was a total play boy right?"

"Yeah, he flirts with every girl here except for Erza."

"I can tell why, she is pretty scary sometimes."

"So what are you going to do afterward?"

"House-hunting probably, Scarlet and I need a break from sleeping in trees, plus I need to stock up on supplies."

"I'll come with you if you like, I got nothing to do."

"Sure thing Lucy, we can hang out after that."

"Sounds great."

Both girls grinned at each other before sitting down at a table where the others were.

"Man am I tired,"Natsu yawning, laying his head on the table.

"Yeah, the mission was no walk in the park,"agreed Erza.

"So what are you guys gonna do after this?"Gray asked

"Cheryl and I are going house-hunting, then after that we're hanging out,"Lucy replied.

The brunette shrugged.

"Yeah, then after we hang out I'll probably go to the woods and just chill with Scarlet,"she added, stroking the fox.

"You wanna join Erza?"

"Sure, why not?"

Lucy turned to Natsu and Gray. "What about you two?"

"As long as there's food I'm in!"Natsu exclaimed, lifting his head up quickly.

"AYE!"agreed Happy.

"I'm going,"stated Gray.

With that said, all five of them stood up and went back out of the guild into the streets of Magnolia.

"What about this one?"Lucy asked, pointing to a house. Cheryl turned away and studied the building. It was a medium-sized house, it was blue with a balcony facing the forest, it had a few windows and a about 5 guest rooms and a master bedroom, it had a kitchen, a bathtub with heating and a little living room.

"Yeah, this one is great, feels like home already,"she joked. She contacted the landlady and found out that no one wanted to use the house. So Cheryl said she wanted to move in. The landlady who was a kind old woman, said that Cheryl only needed to pay about 65, 000 jewel for rent if she helped her out when she needed it.

Cheryl agreed and the landlady gave her the keys to the house. The brunette unlocked the door and went inside with everyone, looking around.

The interior walls where a pale blue, with light salmon curtains, the sofa was red, there was a coffee table in the living room. Cheryl walked into her room and the bed was covered in a rose-pink blanket, with light orange curtains and there was a little desk at a corner. There were a few closets and dressers in her room, but it was simple yet comfy. It felt like home.

After walking around the house, the group went to a nearby food court and ate some lunch for a while, talking idly.

They finished their food before they just walked around Magnolia, showing Cheryl some cool places considering she was new there.

Cheryl didn't have time to go to the woods because it was getting late. She waved good bye to the others before she and Scarlet went to their new house.

She took some time to unpack, which wasn't much, just some clothes she had sewn herself, pencils, paper, her writing book, her sketchbook, her wooden flute and two dragon scales. One was from her foster mother but she wasn't so sure about the other one, but she kept it anyway.

Sighing while she stretched, Cheryl decided to take a bath, a nice warm one. She stripped herself of her clothing, wrapping a towel around her naked body and walked over to the tub, filling it with warm water, she had bought some items from a shop for her hair and body so she used those, plus, they were her favorite scent of roses.

After her bath, she put on a simple tank top with shorts before sitting on the balcony, staring at the stars for a while.

It was really late now and she really needed some sleep. So she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, but she wasn't going to get sweet dreams tonight.

_She was in a field of roses of all colors, sitting on top of a hill, the greenest grass was all around her and the wasn't any cloud in the sky. She got up and walked through the field, stroking the petals as she did so. She felt a tap on her shoulder but when she turned around, all she saw was black._

_Then it began._

_Voices, they were everywhere. They sounded panicked, filled with worry, anxiety. Then a woman's scream of bloody murder. Then she saw. A young woman in a white night gown, her belly was so big and with the way she was writhing in pain and that there were so many women around her told Cheryl she was watching a mother give birth, yet she could not see the woman's face clearly._

_Then her point of view changed. Her vision was dark for a while and she was crying like a baby. She felt a warm pair of arms wrap something soft around her and she was placed in another pair of arms. Her eyes opened and she looked up to see a young man holding her. Like the woman, she couldn't see his face clearly._

_Then the man handed her back to the woman, who cradled her in her arms. Then the voices were muffled for a while, but she could tell that people were rejoicing about something._

_Then it changed, she was in a cot, but it was extremely warm around it. Then she saw flames licking their way around the room, outside she heard sounds of fighting, yelling, someone dying._

_She cried loudly as she heard footsteps running towards her and the door opened and the man and the woman from before ran towards her, they cradled her in their arms before running out of the room, the building that they were in was on fire, it was collapsing._

_They ran outside and gave her to an older woman who was dressed like a maid and the maid started running away from them. Cheryl saw as the man and woman fought with dark, black, shadowy figures, saw that they were killed and saw that the building, a mansion, was burning into bits._

_She cried loudly._

_Then she was no longer an infant, she walked around aimlessly before seeing something white in the darkness and ran towards it. But when she got closer, she gasped in horror._

_She saw her foster mother, her shining coat now dull and blood-covered, her muzzle, legs and her arms were chained. Her eyes were faded, lifeless, her skin was covered in open wounds, scars, scratches, lying in a pool of her own blood._

_Cheryl sank to her knees, covering her mouth so as to not throw up. Tears ran down her face as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder, sobbing, not caring if she got covered in blood._

_Now, her mother was no longer there, she was on a battlefield, she looked at herself and she saw that she was bleeding from deep wounds, she had scars, her muscles were aching, her breathing was ragged. Fire, smoke and ashes were everywhere._

_Dead bodies were littered across the blood-stained field. Her breathing became even more shallow as she recognized the bodies as guild members from Fairy Tail. With her heart in her throat, she ran around, her dark brown eyes full of fear now desperately searching for her friends._

_She stopped cold when she saw them, in the same condition as her but they were dying. Lucy was bleeding all over, Erza had a spear in her stomach, Gray kept coughing up blood, Scarlet was cut in half and her guts were spilled all over, Happy had his tail cut off and he had whip marks all over him, breaths shallow and uneven._

_But when she saw Natsu, she wished she could tear her eyes away from looking at him. He had mortal wounds, bleeding all over, cuts, scratches, his head was cut and blood flowed out, the only sign telling her that he was alive was his chest rising and falling in attempts to still breathe._

_She ran over to him, sinking to her knees as she held his hand, willing him to breathe. He stirred, opening his eyes, looking at her._

"_C...Cher...yl?"he muttered, his vision blurry. _

"_I'm here Natsu...I'm here..."she gasped, tears flowing down her face profusely, she ignored her pain, how her muscles were screaming for relief, how they were trembling in every effort to continue on._

"_You're gonna be ok...you're gonna be ok Natsu...you're gonna live,"she told him, refusing to think that he was dying. He just couldn't. He just gave her a weak smile, squeezing her hand gently, whispering "Good bye" before his hand went limp._

"_Nononononono, you can't die! You just can't! You're gonna live! Don't leave me all alone!"sobs hit her like a steam train going at full speed and she rested her head on his chest, crying her eyes out._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. All she saw was an evil smirk before something sharp stabbed her in her heart. She screamed in pain, then everything was silent._

Cheryl jerked awake, screaming and shrieking in fear almost as if she was being murdered, she panted heavily, cold sweat trickling down her forehead, her bed was in a disarray as she had been tossing and turning during her nightmare.

She had woke Scarlet up and the fox was at her side immediately, nuzzling her gently so as to calm the brunette down.

Cheryl got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face, trying to get the images out of her head. She staggered back to her room, sitting down on her bed, hugging her knees to herself before burying her head in them and she sobbed, shaking. Now she wouldn't dare try to go asleep for she was too frightened.

"H-help me..."she whimpered, feeling more scared then she every felt in her an entire life.

_**A/N:Yay! New Chapter! Please tell me what you think and I'm having writer's block for the next chapter so I really need some good ideas. Feel free to tell me, even if it is overboard. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**_


End file.
